


Ballsy

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, General au, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, as in rhys wants to get by on his own merit instead of traditional hyperion tactics, basic PWP, slightly OOC, still smutty and fun tho haha, vasquez gets his due LOLOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: A new one even amidst uploading old work xD hahaAn idea from starfruitspice about Rhys and Vasquez being in a meeting with Handsome Jack, only for there to be no seat for Rhys. So he plops his butt right down in Jack’s lap instead xD





	Ballsy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks star! I'd gift this shit to you but i couldn't figure out how to do the thing HAHAHA xD <3<3 thank yoooou! this idea would NOT leave my head :D

It had been one year, sixteen days, three hours, and forty-seven minutes since Rhys had first met Handsome Jack in the flesh. 

Four months, eighteen days, and forty-five minutes after _that_ first meeting, Jack had asked Rhys out to dinner.

And last night, laying underneath Jack after sating their need, Rhys laughed and brushed sweat-damp hair from his face, stress relieved and worries comforted as Jack patted his ass and told him he’d take care of everything.

There was a meeting tomorrow for his department heads, and it wasn’t _good._

He’d been pulling a lot of late nights to handle the excess problems that had been piled upon him by middle-management, or specifically, his arch-nemesis Vasquez. Work that had been _necessary_ \-- high-priority even- and neglected by those who should have delegated the issues better.

Jack was… Well, _livid_ didn’t quite cut it, but he was definitely _upset_ by the vulnerabilities that Helios had had for _far_ longer than they should have. Stuff that could have easily been exploited by anyone with a decent set of hacking skills and the time to do so.

Luckily, no such thing had happened as of yet, and Helios was still flying high in the sky, safe and sound as Rhys worked himself ragged trying to apply the equivalent of a bandaid to patch the gaping holes in basic security. 

It was far more than one man could do alone, and _much_ too late. And to make matters worse, he was given an impossible deadline with the caveat that should he not finish in time, it would be on _his_ head.

Basically, Vasquez was taking advantage of his higher position and trying to-- at the very least- get Rhys fired… possibly from a cannon. 

The bastard had taken the position that _should_ have been Rhys’ several months back, due to a few coincidences and plain-out ill-timing, and not only was the bearded man incompetent, but apparently he could hold a pretty solid grudge as well, even if he’d gotten what he wanted. 

Vasquez had been baiting Rhys for _weeks,_ trying to set him up for failure only for the other man to already head him off with upper management. But this, though… This was gross incompetence at its finest.

Rhys had _maybe_ had a little undignified breakdown on his comm with Jack, the older man asking where he was when he missed their movie date, and Rhys was _still_ at the office far later than anyone who valued their sanity and sleep should have been. And that’s when everything had come to a head, and he rambled about deadlines and grudges and wanting to perform well, and Jack had told him to leave it all and meet him at his penthouse. 

One enthusiastic round of sex later, and the younger man was feeling _way_ better about things.

“Why don’t you just let me handle that douchebag, babe?” Jack said as he kissed about the younger man’s neck, getting pleased little huffs from Rhys.

“I told you from the start that I didn’t want special treatment,” Rhys said as he looked over his shoulder, meeting the arched eyebrow on Jack’s face. The older man’s unimpressed expression made him chuckle. “I want to get ahead by my _skills_ , not my connections, Jack.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few connections for ya right here,” Jack laughed, pressing his hips into Rhys’ ass and making the younger man chuckle. It was too soon to go _again_ , but didn’t mean Jack couldn’t make jokes or rub his soft cock against him. “...maybe in like ten minutes.”

“Just ten? That’s a little ambitious.”

“ _You little shit,”_ Jack said fondly, turning him over to kiss him properly. After he had the younger man sighing and humming in his throat, Jack broke to look down at him again. “Seriously though, kitten. Old wallethead has been _begging_ to be taken down a peg or five. I thought you said that office should be _yours_.”

“Well, yeah…”

“ _Rhysie_ …” Jack sort of chuckled, though it was ill-spirited. “When they stop playing fair, _you_ stop playing fair.” That got a smirk out of the younger man at least, and Jack grinned. “Want me to feed him to the lab animals in R&D?”

The idea made a smile play about Rhys’ lips. “No, maybe not _that.”_

“I can make an _accident_ happen,” the older man proposed with a wicked grin. “Something involving life support systems… but more _fun.”_

The idea made Rhys chuckle, tempting as it was. But his ego wouldn’t allow for something so simple. “I don’t want to take the position the same way _he_ did, Jack.”

“Aw, baby, you want the peons who work for you to _trust_ you? _Love_ you?” That got a roll of the eyes and a huff from the younger man. But Jack wasn’t deterred. “We could always go public, buttercup. No one would think _twice_ about crossing you if they know you’re with _me._ Not to mention all the mid-day office sex we could be having.”

Rhys snorted. “More than we already have now?”

“Hey now cupcake, it’s been, like, _weeks_ since I last bent you over a desk.”

“Well I’ve been busy cleaning up that security issue.”

“And I _told_ you I can make it all right. Vent the idiot that’s pushed this all on you and give you his office. I could even do it right now. Whaddya say, Rhysie?”

The temptation was real, but it was important to the younger man he accomplish this on his own. 

He’d never said it aloud, and he didn’t think Jack _didn’t_ know, but the older man was still his hero. Even if they were fucking, and spending quality time together-- and Rhys had gotten to _know_ the man behind the image- he still looked up to Jack; still wanted to be like him. Jack had taken what he wanted, yes, but he’d fended off Dahl on his own. He’d proven his skill and worth to the company, not only to take the position he had now, but to _keep_ it. And regardless of how much Jack told him his worth, he needed to prove it to himself through his own trial of obstacles. 

Vasquez was his Dahl; he needed to know he could achieve things through his own means. It was harder than employing dirty tricks, yeah, but much more satisfying.

“That’s _really_ sweet, Jack.” Rhys’ voice was soft, touched by the sentiments. But no, he still didn’t want to ride the CEO’s coattails. “But I just-- I want to know I’m _good enough.”_

“Aw _baby_ , you’re _definitely_ good enough. Just ask my dick.”

“ _Jack.”_

The stern tone warned the older man against pushing his luck, and though it was frustrating, he got it. “Fine, have it your way. Keep up all this unnecessary secrecy bullshit and make it all harder. _Not including my--”_

“Finish that sentence and I’m going to sleep.”

“My uh, my work productivity,” Jack amended playfully. He dropped the subject all together at the smile and roll of eyes that garnered him, and instead decided to kiss the frown from the younger man’s face. “What do you say to round two, pumpkin?”

“I’d say, _has it really been ten minutes?”_

Jack couldn’t help the ugly snort of laughter that left him, muttering about how he could get his dick up just fine, and he’d make the younger man regret his words. 

And at the very least, it _did_ help to make Rhys feel better. He slept more soundly that night than all the weeks previous, not knowing more problems awaited him tomorrow.

\--

“Theeeeere you are, cupcake. Finally chose to grace us with your presence, huh?”

Jack’s booming voice made Rhys inwardly roll his eyes as he finally made it to the CEO’s office.

Rhys hadn’t been told he was going to be a part of this meeting, and the smirk on Vasquez’ face told him it was every bit as intentional as he suspected. 

_Apparently,_ everyone in the department knew about the personnel change except for Rhys. Upper-management were busy scrambling against a minor data hack that required their attentions and clearance, and Rhys was stuck on the roster in their place with Vasquez. Over three hours ago.

Part of him wondered why Jack hadn’t messaged him about this some time in the past hour, and the other part wondered if the CEO had even known about the change. Certainly he would have said something; let Rhys know about the brewing storm since it was, after all, his decision to keep their relationship a secret, and he’d be in the man’s office as an employee, not his lover.

Then again, judging by the shit-eating grin on Vasquez’ face, this was yet another attempt on his job, and Jack was probably just as surprised as Rhys.

The glare Rhys shot Vasquez was nothing short of venomous as he strode into the office, the click of his heeled boots echoing off the marble floors while Jack’s grin only grew. 

“We’ve been having a nice long conversation about you, kitten. A _nice, involved_ conversation,” Jack told him as the younger man brought up to stand before Jack’s desk, somewhere near Vasquez. 

“Is that so?” Rhys said quietly, shooting a look at Vasquez’ smug face as the bearded man looked far too pleased for someone responsible for leaving Helios and Hyperion open to attack.

“You’re over an hour late, Rhys,” Vasquez self-important voice drawled, a look in his eyes that was giddy with anticipation as he more or less threw his underling under the bus. He turned back to face the CEO, a look that seemed to say ‘ _see what I mean?’_ on his face. “His work ethic is usually better than this, sir. Though I wish I could say the incompetence is new.”

Rhys could feel his face heat with fury. This was more than laziness, more than plain old competition and a grudge. Vasquez was actively trying to get him _killed_ here. And had he _not_ been secure in his relationship with Jack, he might’ve been scared he would’ve.

But no, Jack knew what was happening. He knew the situation. And furthermore, he knew that Rhys wanted to handle this on his own. It was the only reason the older man hadn’t sent this dirtbag down the corpse hatch his chair was halfway hovering over.

“Rude, too,” Jack added to Vasquez with a smirk aimed at Rhys. “Been in this meeting a full five minutes and still standing. Have a seat, buttercup.”

Rhys minorly frowned in confusion, wondering what Jack was up to and where he intended for Rhys to go. 

There was only the one chair in front of Jack’s desk, clearly taken from a set further to the right where a couch and matching chair were set up as a kind of inner-office lounge. There were normally _no_ chairs in front of the CEO’s desk, this he knew well. Did Jack want him to fetch his own? No, more likely he was trying to push Rhys into taking Vasquez’ seat, if not testing him to see if he’d sit on the floor. Or maybe kill the man right there in what would have been a poetic homage to Jack’s own snatch of power.

Well, Rhys chose to do none of those things, but he _did_ choose his plan of action.

The surprise on Vasquez’ face quickly turned to cold panic as Rhys approached the CEO’s own desk, a look of surprised confusion on Jack’s face before he realized what it was the younger man intended to do. Jack leaned back in his chair, barely able to keep the smirk from his face as Rhys rounded the desk only to plop himself right in the CEO’s lap. 

Jack wasn’t ashamed to admit the little demonstration gave him a boner right there and then, because the sheer brass _balls_ on Rhys to make such a power move in front of his _boss_ impressed the shit out of the CEO. He didn’t know what kind of game this was, or how the younger man wanted to play it, but _boy_ was he ever game.

Jack huffed a little laugh, placing a hand on Rhys’ thigh as the younger man met his eyes before turning his gaze away. Never before was the temptation to fuck the younger man over a desk _so_ alluring-- present company an audience or not- but Jack pushed the impulse back, turning his own smirking grin on the pallor of the bearded man sat down before them.

“And here I thought you said he wasn’t a team player,” Jack said with utter amusement, his hand giving Rhys’ thigh an appreciative squeeze. 

“I- I ah- I-I-”

Jack chuckled as Vasquez stuttered, his face looking all the more white and bloodless against the black of his beard. Again, he felt a surge of pride for Rhys… or maybe that was just his dick. He was sure Rhys could feel him hard beneath that lovely ass parked in his lap. _Oooh_ the things he wanted to do to the younger man… but it would have to wait.

He lazily stroked Rhys’ thigh, getting close enough to his crotch that Rhys shot the older man a warning look, but Jack only chuckled. Not like wallethead could see anything from where he was sitting anyways.

“Anyway, _now_ that we’re all seated,” Jack said with a gleeful little smirk, “Care to explain to me how your department let a _gaping frickin’ hole_ develop in our security protocols?”

Vasquez’ eyes shot to Rhys’ face before looking at the CEO and back. He was _clearly_ out of his element here. Every possible way he’d imagined this meeting could have gone, and not _once_ did something like _this_ even enter his wildest dreams. 

“The uh… t-the vulnerability was small when we--”

“ _Small,_ huh?” Jack asked, his hand stilling on Rhys’ thigh as his eyes narrowed at the bearded man. “You could drive a friggin’ truck through the size of the hole in our security!”

“B-but it was--” Vasquez’ eyes went to Rhys, full of fear and lacking the bravado of one who would pull such a stunt on him. He immediately tried to shift the blame. “The problem was _small_ when _Rhys_ here was assigned to--”

“When were you assigned to this problem, buttercup?” Jack immediately asked, turning his attention on the man in his lap.

Though his tone was soft, Rhys wasn’t dumb. Jack was _furious_ , and the question was serious, vital to the livelihood of everyone on the station. Rhys wrapped his hand around the one Jack had on his thigh, and gave his hand a squeeze. “Three weeks ago, _sir.”_

“Three _weeks_ , huh?” Jack turned his attention back to Vasquez, who was visibly sweating now. “Didn’t you say you had your team working on it since last month?”

“I-I- I uh, there’s-- I-It’s been a busy month, sir,” Vasquez sputtered out. 

Jack’s hand left Rhys’ thigh to lean forward, grabbing an echotablet on his desk that had the details of the hole in security that was currently being exploited. He exhaled through his nose as he read over details, and Rhys raised a brow at Vasquez, as if to really let it sink in that he was _alone_ in this matter, and Rhys wouldn’t be helping him. “Hm… and yet _right here_ is the memo from one of our engineers letting your department know about the problem… _Two_ months ago.”

“H-Handsome Jack, sir, please, there’s-- There’s clearly some, ah, miscommunication here-- _Rhys_ \--”

“Oh _reeeeeally_ now, wallethead?” Jack threw the tablet back on the desk, leaning forward enough that Rhys had to lean back to get out of his way. The CEO chuckled dangerously, his hand back on Rhys’ thigh just a bit too tightly. “Because the way it looks to _me_ , is that _your_ incompetence-“

“T-The problem was supposed to be solved by _Rhys_ \--”

“And whose piss-poor _management_ left a gaping freaking _hole_ in the entirety of my _goddamn space station?!_ ” Jack’s snarl filled the whole of the office, not only outraged at being interrupted but also at the weak explanations he was being offered.

Rhys felt no small sense of satisfaction in the way Vasquez’ lip quivered, what little blood was left in his face now totally gone, leaving him whiter than a sheet. The grip Jack had on his thigh was bordering on pain, and his own heart was beating quickly with the adrenaline in the room, as well as with excitement and a small sense of accomplishment.

He didn’t even have to _do_ much. Vasquez had incriminated himself plenty, and Jack apparently had all the evidence he needed of his inadequacy. No back-stabbing, no blackmail. It wasn’t at all too early to congratulate himself. If Vasquez started begging on his knees, it would only be the icing on top of the cake.

“H-Handsome Jack-- _sir, please_ \--”

Jack’s voice was dark with laughter, leaning back into his chair. “You don’t have anything better to say for yourself?” 

His voice was far softer, and somehow it was so much more effective than any yelling the CEO could have done. Rhys squirmed under the hand he had on the younger man’s thigh, and Jack released his grip to resume slowly petting the younger man as he watched Vasquez sputter and stammer and make the same exact face _everyone_ facing Jack’s wrath usually did.

Jack turned his attention back on Rhys, a dangerous grin on his face mixed with a sort of dark amusement. “Rhysie-- do you mind if I call ya _Rhysie,_ buttercup?- What do you think I should do with this guy?”

Something pleased and self-assured unfurled inside the younger man, and-- burning and victorious in the satisfaction of it all- Rhys turned his attention to Vasquez before he looked back at Jack. “Well, sir, considering the absolute _mess_ of things, and the seriousness of Helios’ life-support systems connected with our security--”

“Ah! Say no more, cupcake. Airlocking it is!”

“N-no Handsome Jack, sir! Please I-- _Rhys!_ Rhys _please_ \--”

“Shut up you idiot, smart and handsome guys talking here,” Jack said, his hand again creeping up Rhys’ thigh to delve fingertips just between. 

“I was going to say,” Rhys spoke up again, squeezing his legs together to stop Jack’s further exploration, “that since he created this mess, he should be the one to clean it up.”

Jack frowned a bit, not understanding as he looked at the pretty younger man in his lap. Vasquez was hardly skilled enough to patch everything, let alone on his _own_. He didn’t quite get how Rhys thought old wallethead could fix this mess. “ _IIIII’m_ not really followin’ ya, kiddo.”

Rhys moved his gaze back on Vasquez, relishing in the irony of it all as he couldn’t help the smirk that stretched over his face. “I heard janitorial had an opening.”

“ _What_?!” Vasquez’ voice was indignant at the very idea, minor color coming back to his cheeks as Jack began to chuckle, totally ignoring the bearded man in favor of the one sitting in his lap.

“Janitorial, huh?” the CEO grinned, his hand moving further between Rhys’ legs before sliding all the way to his crotch. “ _Interesting_. And I guess that would leave his job position _vacant,_ wouldn’t it kitten?” Jack’s thumb rested just above Rhys’ cock in his pants, the older man cupping him with a wicked grin. Rhys gasped just a little at the pressure there, his attention from Jack’s hand only taken by the weak objection from Vasquez’ in his seat.

“B-but I’m not--”

“ _What was that?_ ” Jack asked, a sharp look at Vasquez. A smile flashed across Jack’s face, gone as soon as it appeared. “That almost sounded like someone was _ungrateful_ for not becoming the newest tourist to Helios’ orbit.”

“N-no sir, I just--”

“Good. Excellent. All settled then. Now get the hell out.” Vasquez frowed, sputtering as he looked at Jack helplessly. The CEO snarled at him, his hand giving Rhys a squeeze that made the younger man jump. “Do you have a death wish or something wallethead?!”

Vasquez jumped from his seat and _ran_ , and Jack’s pleased cackles shook Rhys in his lap as they watched the bearded man flee.

“Damn, did you see the look on his face, pumpkin? _Priceless_.”

“Jack…” Rhys’ shaky laugh drew the older man’s eyes to his own, Rhys’ cheeks a little flushed as he grinned. “Your hand.”

The older man smirked. “What, _this?_ ” He gave the younger man’s stiffening cock a squeeze in his pants, chuckling. “ _Someone_ likes a little vengeance, doesn’t he?”

Rhys chuckled, ducking his face into Jack’s neck. Jack pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling Rhys’ smile in his own. “We _really_ don’t have time for this, Jack,” Rhys said, though he pressed a kiss to the older man’s neck. “My department was fighting that breach of our systems when I left… and my patches will only hold for so long.”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, and Rhys pulled away to look at him with both confusion and lust. “That was _my_ little attack there, sweetheart.” Jack reached over Rhys again to fetch the tablet he’d thrown earlier. “Just a little something to make those asshats down there actually do their friggin’ _jobs_ ,” he said with a grin, fingers quickly dancing over the screen to pull up his own programming. “I’ve got a job for you too, sweetheart.”

“Mmm...Vasquez’ job?”

Jack snorted. “Well _clearly_ , baby. But right now I was thinking something a little more _hands_ on and more _immediate_.” Rhys gasped as Jack’s hand worked him through his pants, a little moan going through him as Jack chuckled. “Heh, that was a ballsy move there, pumpkin. Ballsy as _hell_. Sittin’ that tight ass down in the boss man’s lap _right_ in front of that idiot… _Christ_ that got me hard.”

Rhys only snickered, spreading his legs a little so Jack could further grope at him. A grin split his face thinking of the look that had been on Vasquez’ face as he’d fled the office. “Yeah, well… It seemed like the best thing to do.”

“Best damn decision anyone ever made,” Jack told him, kissing him and working the button at his fly. “He probably thinks you’re nuts, cupcake.” Jack stopped the hand he was working down Rhys’ pants, shaking with sudden laughter. “Can you _imagine_ how that looked to him, baby? Holy crap, his face… Mmm you’re still full of surprises and I love it,” Jack finished with a kiss to Rhys’ jaw, delving his hand once again only to bring the younger man’s cock out. 

“Mm _Jack_ …” Rhys sighed out, pushing his forehead into Jack’s neck as his cock flexed in the older man’s hand. 

“How’d you like to be bent over the boss man’s desk, buttercup?” 

Jack’s voice was deep and lust-filled in his ear, the smile on his face apparent in his voice, and Rhys moaned as his thumb brushed over his cockhead. Didn’t sound like a bad idea to him, honestly. “It’s definitely been a while.”

“ _Been a while?_ ” Jack’s hand stopped stroking him, and Rhys pulled back to give him a frown. “What do you call last night?”

Rhys snorted and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “I mean the _desk_ part in particular, Jack.”

“Oooh gotcha!” The older man chuckled and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. He patted Rhys’ thigh. “Up, kitten.”

Rhys scrambled off his lap only for Jack to stand and embrace him from behind. His breathy snickers on the back of Rhys’ neck sent a pleasurable shiver up the younger man’s spine. The front of his thighs were pressed against the edge of Jack’s desk as the older man crowded him, and Rhys held Jack’s hands to his front fondly, sighing as the older man moved to again take his cock in hand.

“Seriously sweetheart, that was so friggin’ sexy the way you just sat right down,” Jack told him, pressing his own clothed cock into Rhys’ ass. “No one’s _ever_ done that before. I’m gonna be thinkin’ about that for a _long_ time.”

Rhys snickered and pressed backwards into the hardness Jack was grinding against him, moaning as the older man’s hand stroked him. “Jack _come_ on.”

“I plan to, Rhysie,” he said with a laugh, nibbling Rhys’ ear and removing his hand from his cock to get his own pants down. He chuckled as Rhys looked over his shoulder in judgment over Jack’s hand _off_ his cock in order to free his own. “That’s quite a pout on that cute face.”

“You’re taking _forever_ ,” Rhys whined, cock leaking and closer than he wanted to admit already, the high of Vasquez _running_ from the office still surging through him.

“Mouthy, too,” Jack said with a grin, not at all put-off as he spread the younger man’s cheeks. Rhys properly bent over the desk, trying to urge Jack to fuck him already. Jack grinned as he rubbed his cock back and forth over the cleft of Rhys’ ass, wrenching impatient moans from the younger man. He fetched the lube from a drawer and dribbled a liberal amount over the younger man’s ass, lubing up his cock at the same time while a shiver went over Rhys.

A breathy laugh escaped Jack as his thumb skirted the younger man’s still-loose hole. “Someone fuck you within an inch of your life last night, baby?” Rhys moaned as Jack pressed his thumb in. “Someone handsome I bet…”

Rhys laughed, a lusty, breathy sound. “Jack _please_.” He pressed backwards, trying to get more of the older man’s thumb into him. 

“Mmm eager, sweetheart? Let daddy take care of you.”

Jack was a little ashamed at how on-edge he already was, his desire to keep playing with Rhys warring with the desire to get his rocks off. He gave the younger man a smack to the ass that stole a sound from Rhys’ lips that made Jack chuckle. He then slicked up his cock and worked the tip in, wrenching a satisfied moan from the man under him. He pulled back only to work himself further, inch by inch as Rhys sighed in pleasure.

“Ahh yes yes _yes_ ,” Rhys spoke quickly, pressing back to get Jack deeper faster.

Jack bit his lip, the eagerness of the younger man and the novelty of fucking him over his desk for the first time in _ages_ making him closer than he would have liked. He took Rhys’ cock back up in his hand, the short thrusts he gave moving deeper as he already felt his peak rising.

“ _Ah_! Jack that’s so-- _mmm_ ….” He was going to come. He was going to come, and embarrassment and the fact that Jack would most likely poke fun at him did not deter his orgasm.

“What, close already?” Jack huffed, his thrusts becoming haphazard as he was quickly reaching his peak. His hand sped up on Rhys’ cock. “It’s like no one’s-- _ah_ \-- no one’s been giving you the good stuff-- _ah yeah-_ -”

At Jack’s next thrust, Rhys was gripping Jack’s desk for purchase as he was coming in spurts over the hand stroking his cock. The older man was groaning hard as he ground himself against Rhys’ ass, shaking as he released into the younger man. 

Rhys laid boneless against the desk as Jack laid heavily upon him, kissing his neck and chuckling. Jack wiped his hand on Rhys’ pants, the younger man murmuring his name in annoyance, but he returned the squeeze Jack gave one of his hands. Jack pulled out with a groan to sit back in his chair, tugging Rhys with him with little mind for his release still leaking out of him.

“Mm a good desk-fuck was just what the boss ordered.”

“We’re a mess, Jack,” Rhys pointed out, though he chuckled and leaned into the older man’s chest. He tucked his soft cock back into his pants, sighing with _so_ much satisfaction it wasn’t even funny.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. No one’s gonna see it from your big new office anyways.”

Rhys snorted. “If you think I’m walking back in these pants, think again.”

Jack snickered and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Well, guess you can just hang out with me and patch this damn hole in my space station.”

A grin took Rhys as he leaned his head back on Jack’s shoulder, exposing an amount of his neck the older man decided to worry with his teeth. It made his voice light with extra satisfaction. “It’s too big just for _us,_ Jack.”

“Ex _cuse_ you, baby, but just who do you think you’re sitting on top of?” Rhys chuckled, and Jack gave his thigh a pat. “If those idiots in upper management don’t start pulling their weight, we’ll just give you a bigger office and a bigger raise.” Jack huffed under his breath with annoyance. “Those morons better have gotten _something_ done since this morning.” 

“...I wouldn’t call the morning a complete waste,” Rhys said, self-pleased with how everything had gone.

“Yeah, well, honeymoon is over, sweetheart. Get that ass up and let’s fix this shit.”

There’d be time for cuddling and all the sweet-shit Rhys knew Jack secretly loved _after_ the security issue was better dealt with. For now though, they had serious work to do.

Rhys rolled his eyes at the quick way Jack was shunting him off, but got himself up with an optimistic smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL talk about a power move, Rhys xD heheheh 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
